Rebuild
by FlutterCry
Summary: "By her I guess you are talking about that?" Arthur asked, raising his very large eyebrows and signalling the motorbike. "You need to get lessons, you can't drive that..." Alfred and Arthur are involved in an accident, now, they must rebuild their lives and try to fix everything. T to be safe, Human names used. Hinted USUK.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** :

_This is my first fanfiction in a very long time T_T So it is a oneshot and is pretty much just practice so I can get back into it. Hinted USUK maybe? (I don't even know if I ship them or not xD I sorta prefer FrUK, I like them both xD)_

_I do not own Hetalia at all, okay? I wish I did, damn that'd be cool, so so cool._

- FlutterCry

* * *

Alfred Jones had the biggest smile on his face ever, it was the biggest smile Arthur Kirkland had ever seen, and he didn't like it one bit. Alfred had just managed to get his hands on a motorbike, Arthur despised the things and questioned why Alfred would want one in the first place.

"Dude, you have to see her," Alfred beamed, twisting the keys around his finger.

"By her I guess you are talking about that?" Arthur asked, raising his very large eyebrows and signalling the motorbike. "You need to get lessons, you can't drive that..."

"And you can't cook," Alfred commented. Arthur narrowed his emerald eyes at the American.

"Git," he muttered under his breath, "I have more important things to do right now, please just leave me be and go take the bike somewhere else," Arthur was clearly annoyed at the insult to his 'brilliant' cooking. Arthur turned to shut the door.

Alfred blocked him from completing shutting it. "Francis is throwing a party tonight, he said that he contacted you but you said that there was no way for you to travel there due to your car...I can take you, after all, it sucks being alone when everyone else is having fun!" Alfred said loudly, sometimes he gave Arthur a headache. Correction, most of the time.

"No, Alfred, I'm not riding the back of that thing," Arthur responded, "besides, I have work to do."

"Liar," Alfred said, looking at Arthur with the 'puppy dog face', which for the record, always worked on Arthur.

"Fine," Arthur sighed. "If it means you will leave me alone."

"Yay! Artie! It will be great!" Alfred exclaimed, "I'll pick you up later!" He then ran over to his 'girl' - the motorbike, hopped on and rode off. Arthur really wasn't looking forward to riding on the back of that, it made horrible noises. Arthur shook his head before going inside his house.

He already regretted accepting Alfred's offer.

~ O ~

As Arthur sat down in his living room, he realised that going to that party at all was a terrible idea. Francis Bonnefoy was hosting it. Therefore, this meant it'd be a lot of a trouble. Last time he visited Francis, Arthur had ended up locking himself in the Frenchman's bathroom. Which then resulted in a call to Alfred - Which he felt really embarrassed about.

Arthur realised that he couldn't back out, after all, he knew Alfred wouldn't be happy at all if he didn't attend. How he was persuaded? He had no idea.

It then came to his attention that he had no clue at all as to when Alfred would be here to give him a lift. He decided that he'd just have to wait the whole thing out. So that is exactly what he did.

~ O ~

When Arthur noticed that it was getting a little later, he assumed that maybe Alfred had gone without him or had completely forgot about the plans. Arthur smiled a little at the thought of just being able to stay at home for the night and relax by the fireplace with a good book. Then he heard a loud knock at the door and he _knew _who it was. _  
_

Arthur dragged himself to the door and grabbed his keys, knowing that he had no choice but to go now. Alfred seemed to have the same facial expression as hours before and shoved a helmet into Arthur's hands. "Aren't you going to wear one?" Arthur asked, looking at him.

"No, heroes don't need helmets," Alfred stated as Arthur locked his doors and they approached the motorbike.

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be, Lucy hasn't failed me yet!" Alfred exclaimed loudly.

"Lucy? You named _it_?" Arthur raised his eyebrows as he slowly climbed on the back behind Alfred. The first thing Arthur did when the engine started was wrap his arms around Alfred's chest and burying his head in his back. "You really should be wearing a helmet," Arthur said. "This is a bad idea..."

"Don't worry about it, I have this all under control!" Alfred then proceeded to pull out of where he had parked and began to ride down the road. Alfred found it a little irritating that Arthur was holding on too tight. It felt like he was giving a little kid a piggyback ride.

"You worry too much," Alfred commented.

~ O ~

_This would be easier if the lights weren't so dim _Alfred thought to himself, but he made sure not to comment out loud so he didn't scare Arthur behind him, who was still holding on for dear life. Alfred smiled a little as he stopped behind a large truck. "I thought you'd be more braver than this," Alfred chuckled.

"Shut up, git," Arthur hissed. "I'm not scared at all." Alfred laughed a little, as he stopped to look behind at Arthur, he failed to notice that he was pulling out as a car came zooming towards them. When Alfred looked to his side and saw the car he let out a quiet "oh" and suddenly felt they both felt the impact.

The road was cold, Alfred could hear voices and shouting, someone was on a phone and he could hardly remember anything about what had just happened. Alfred opened his eyes, his vision was blurred; his glasses had been knocked off, he began to wonder where they were. Alfred began to grasp around for them. "Be careful, son, we have help coming for you and your friend!" An older man said, kneeling near Alfred. "Your glasses are here, but I'll pass them on to the ambulance."

"T-thank you?" Alfred asked. But he had no idea what this man was speaking about. What friend?

"I don't think he's breathing!" A woman shouted. Alfred tried to sit up to see what was going on but that man was watching him like a hawk to make sure he didn't hurt himself more.

"Who, who isn't breathing?" Alfred questioned. Nobody answered him and the wails of sirens filled his ears. Alfred closed his eyes for a moment, before he knew it, he was sleeping.

~ O ~

* * *

**A/N : **_Well I hope that was okay :/ This is only going to be a short story T_T Maybe another two chapters? I don't know, I just need to write (writers block is plaguing me) xD Eh. Peace out._

_- _FlutterCry


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** :

_Hey hey! Chapter 2! I don't reckon this will be a very long story (you watch, I'll say that now, but it'll probably be MASSIVE 3: Okay, I hope this is alright... _

_So I noticed I got a review (and being me) I hesitated to open it. (I always get this fear that I might get made fun of or something - Stupid I know) But I want to thank (I almost wrote tank) my first reviewer **CelestialPirate **because it really made me feel quite good (and actually motivated me - which takes a lot usually) so thank you so much 3 :)_

_I do not own Hetalia at all, still, maybe one day...NO THAT WILL NEVER EVER HAPPEN *CRIES IN CORNER*_

- FlutterCry

* * *

When Alfred woke up he found himself in a blurred white room, and there was no doubt he was in a hospital or something. He couldn't remember anything and he felt pain. What happened? Who was he? "Oh, you finally woke up," A voice came from close by.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked, looking around. He felt someone shove his glasses onto his face.

"Me," it was a blond man with wavy hair down to about his shoulders. "Francis!"

"I don't know a Francis," Alfred said, looking a little disturbed and confused about the whole situation.

"Don't be silly Alfred," Francis chuckled.

"Alfred? Who's Alfred?"

"You..." Francis replied slowly. "Don't tell me you can't remember anything..."

"Remember what?"

"The accident, you fractured something in your arm I think, lucky if you ask me, Arthur fractured some weird thing in his leg, I don't know what its called," Francis explained.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked, feeling very confused about everything.

"You can't remember can you? You can't remember anything? I wonder if Arthur is okay, I wonder if he is awake..."

"What are you suggesting?" Alfred asked.

"He got pretty injured, apparently you landed on him too, probably didn't do him much good, you are really heavy," Francis sighed. "And now, you've lost part of your memory, which can't be good at all."

Alfred didn't really understand, he could remember quite a few things, but there were others that were just blanks to him. Who was the person who claimed to be 'Francis'? Who was 'Arthur'? Alfred knew a few details about himself, but he couldn't think of anything else. The doctors came in and seemed to do a few tests, Alfred couldn't care less about what the hell they were doing, he was too busy trying to get his head around what had just happened. The man called Francis had left the room, Alfred wanted to talk to him so he could try to work everything out.

He also wanted to meet Arthur. Whoever that was.

~ O ~

"He can't remember you," Francis frowned as he watched the green eyes Brit sit himself up, Francis would protest but he knew that Arthur would probably insult him or something.

"What do you mean he can't remember me? Is this a sick joke?" Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes at the Frenchman.

"No, he can't remember me either, what do you remember...From the accident?"

"He turned to look at me for a moment when we stopped but I guess he ended up going out into the road, then this car slammed into us, he gave me the helmet before we got on the bike," Arthur said quietly.

"You were lucky, it could've been worse, you are still alive," Francis commented. "They said that Alfred landed on you or something, some people had to move you, I'm surprised that you managed to support that weight," Francis chuckled. Surprisingly, Arthur actually smiled at that.

"I should have rejected the helmet, I should have made him wear it, it's my fault he can't remember much," Arthur sighed.

"It isn't your fault, nobody could've predicted that to happen," Francis comforted. Arthur grumbled something to himself. "How are your legs?" Francis changed the subject.

"They hurt again, it could be worse, at least I still have them, Alfred is worse," Arthur responded.

"It depends on what way you look at it, he landed on his wrist or something like that, but yeah, he can't remember much..." Francis said slowly.

"Do you think we can help him?"

"What, remember everything? I don't think it works like that Arth-"

"Maybe we can try, Frog," Arthur smiled slightly.

~ O ~

Before they knew it, they were out of the hospital, after quite a while of course. Arthur was trying to get used to the crutches that he had to walk around on and Alfred was struggling with the use of one arm. Francis found it quite entertaining watching Arthur hobble around. "You two can stay with me! I can help you out if you need it," Francis offered.

"I guess I won't be able to manage on my own," Arthur admitted. "Fine, but no harassment or any molesting of any kind," Arthur said quickly. Francis pouted a little, he then turned to look at Alfred.

"It'd probably be best for you to hang around with us so we can help you too," Francis said, Alfred nodded. He was a little cautious about trusting these people. But one of them was in his room when he broke up, and claimed that the other one had been involved in the same accident, who would lie about something like that?

"Just because he doesn't remember anything doesn't give you an excuse to take advantage of him," Arthur added.

"I wouldn't dare take advantage of someone who can't remember me," Francis gasped, putting on a fake look of disgust. "However, someone who does remember me and can't resist due to injuri-"

"No, get away from me, Frog," Arthur hissed. "I'm only staying with you to make sure you don't do something terrible to Alfred, because knowing you, you would."

~ O ~

* * *

**A/N :**

_This story makes no sense and is weird xD Anyway, WHY ARE ARTHUR AND FRANCIS FRIENDS WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. (Probably because I ship them...I ship fricken everyone :D xD) EVERYONE X EVERYONE _

_Until next time~ I'm writing the next part now (I think this bit was a little short?) Ah well, have a nice day/night/afternoon/whatever. If you are ill right now, GET WELL SOON.~_

- FlutterCry


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** :

_Oh lookie here, chapter 3. It doesn't actually take me too long to write a chapter, yet when I want to write a chapter for something original I have written, it takes DAYS. Ah. :D Hopefully this is satisfactory. THIS IS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE A LONG STORY. xD I admit though, this chapter was hard to write for some unknown reason. Reason sounds a little like raisin :/_

_Still don't own Hetalia (If I did, so many random things would happen, and crazy things)_

- FlutterCry

* * *

Arthur hated staying with Francis, one reason was that Francis wouldn't let him cook, ever. So Arthur would sit around all day reading books and trying to sneak into the kitchen to cook some scones, Francis was like a hawk and Alfred would tell on him if he got close to the kitchen. Arthur just accepted that he wouldn't get into that kitchen and sat down, continuing to watch some TV show about birds.

He hadn't talked much to Alfred, mainly because he had no idea what he was supposed to say to him, and he couldn't be remembered so it seemed like a hopeless topic. "Do you know who I am?" Arthur suddenly asked him.

"No," Alfred responded bluntly.

"Well, you should because this is all your fault," Arthur grumbled, looking away from him and back at the television.

"How was it my fault?" Alfred asked.

"Never you mind," Arthur said quietly, telling himself not to be too harsh to Alfred. After all, he couldn't remember a thing. "Sorry," he apologised quickly.

"Why are you apologising?" Alfred questioned.

"Stop asking questions."

"Why?"

"What did I just sa-"

"What are you two fighting about?" Francis asked, skipping into the room, holding a tray of biscuits, Arthur narrowed his eyes at them. "They aren't for you," Francis stated, "Alfred deserves them more because he behaves himself!" Alfred's face seemed to light up.

"He doesn't like those," Arthur commented. "There is no point giving those to him." Alfred looked at him, confused. "His taste wouldn't have changed," Arthur added.

"Well, we can change this Alfred to an Alfred we want to have around," Francis shrugged, handing Alfred one of the biscuits.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, he sort of liked the idea of changing Alfred to a different person, but would a different Alfred be a bad Alfred?

~ O ~

Alfred hadn't exactly forgotten about everything, he had forgotten who the people around him were and people would wave when him and Francis went to the shop to pick up supplies, Alfred would have to turn to Francis and ask who that was. One thing he was certain of was that the people that were caring for him _did _know him and that he must've known him before the accident. After all, the guy with bushy eyebrows knew that he didn't like the biscuits that Francis had given him, so that must've mean that these guys knew him.

Alfred had been pretty bored, he couldn't do much, he was pretty restricted, (though he felt it was better than having a broken leg, like Arthur). His arm, was not very helpful at all. As he lay on the sofa, it felt as if he was dying of boredom or something similar. Then he heard the doorbell ring and he sat up immediately.

"Ah! Matthew, Alfred is through here," he heard Francis say, the Frenchman was surprisingly loud. The front door was shut and someone that looked almost exactly looked like him shuffled through the doorway, Francis trailing behind.

"Oh, hello, um...Matthew," Arthur said slowly, as if he had almost forgotten the name of him.

"Alfred, are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but there was a few problems that I had to deal with and I couldn't see you at all," Matthew said quickly, and quietly.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay...But who are you?" Alfred asked, staring blankly at the other person before him.

"Y-You can't remember me?" Matthew asked in a whisper.

~ O ~

Francis stared at the back of the Canadian's head. He should've known it would end up like this, Alfred couldn't remember most people, Francis had sort of expected that Matthew would have been one of the only people that Alfred could remember, considering they were brother's and all.

"Maybe you should leave," Francis said, feeling a little awkward.

"Why can't he remember me?" Matthew questioned, it was almost silently, Francis could only just hear what he had to say. "What can he remember?"

"Not much," Francis breathed. "If you want, you can stay here for a while to help him out a little, you know him more than anyone else, he just doesn't remember you as all."

"Will he ever remember me?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know, it could be possible, Arthur is trying to figure out how to make him remember a few things, but if your here, I think Alfred will feel more comfortable," Francis responded, ignoring the puzzled looks of the American, who was still sat on the sofa.

That was when it felt like Francis was running a hotel.

* * *

**A/N :**

_MATTIE.__ Anyways, I think we all figured that out by now. But yeah, while watching Gangnam Style I had the strange thought of the Hetalia cast dancing to it...it'd be interesting. _

_So, I hope this okay. Maybe a little OOCness here? I'm not exactly sure, but still, it's good enough for me. I just need the practice. I had inspiration earlier for another story, I might write it one day, once I finish this...If I ever do. Nah, I will, I don't reckon it will be **really **long though. It probably will :/_

_I really did not know how to end this chapter, so here have that line. Au revoir! :D_

- FlutterCry


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** :

_Me : *Submits Chapter 3 and goes to bed, leaving whole story with 169 views*  
~ Next Day ~  
Me : *Checks story stats, total reads now over 300* *falls off bed*_

_No seriously, 300 reads are many many reads and over one night too?. (At least to me anyways xD)_

_I love how in every A/N I doubt how long this story will be. Then I add another chapter, because that's how I roll._

- FlutterCry

* * *

It had now been four days since Matthew had decided to move in temporarily in order to support the brother that had difficulty remembering him. In all honesty, Matthew wasn't all that surprised. He was always overshadowed by Alfred and his great feats. Matthew was always like the shadow that followed Alfred around. But now, Alfred was sitting around, doing nothing apart from watching television and eating, not much of a real difference in him really.

Occasionally, Matthew would hear the constant grumbling and muttering from Arthur, who always seemed to be either reading a newspaper or a piece of literature. "Should've made him wear the helmet," Matthew would hear him grumble, it didn't really mean all that much to him.

"Hey, Matthew!" Francis called from the kitchen, Matthew glanced at Alfred, shrugged and went into the kitchen. "I got an idea, you should show Alfred some photos from back when you were kids, just get an old photo album or something and just show him who he was and what sort of fun he had, we won't get the same Alfred back, but we can at least try to help."

"Is it possible for people to recover from amnesia, like, will he ever remember everything?"

"I think so, but I don't know, I'm not a doctor, you should try the internet some time, it might hold the answers," Francis said, smiling a little. "I can come over with you and get the photo albums too." For some reason, Matthew really did not want to go to his house with Francis.

~ O ~

After his return with the particularly large cardboard box, Mattie dumped it on the living room floor in front of Alfred. "What is that?" Alfred asked.

"We can look through it, they are pictures, of all the things we did when we were kids," Matthew smiled, looking at his older brother who slid off the sofa and onto the soft carpet. Then excitement overwhelmed him and he began to open the box due to his curiosity. Inside were several thick photo albums heaped with images.

Alfred picked up the first one he saw and began to root through the pages of it. "See, that was when we went to the beach when we were five or something," Matthew smiled, pointing to the two smiling boys that had their arms around each other.

"What did we do that day?" Alfred asked, turning to look at Matthew.

"Well, we went to the beach and we did a lot of swimming, it was fun and you were _really _good at it," Matthew smiled, "we had ice cream on the pier and our parents were happy, see this is them," Matthew then said, pointing at a couple in front of the sea. "You took that picture."

"It looks like we had fun," Alfred smiled.

"You should see the pictures from your fourteenth birthday," Matthew responded, flicking through the pages of another album, then showing them to him.

"Is that me?" Alfred asked, pointing to the boy in the middle wearing a party hat. His arms were round what appeared to be Matthew and one boy looked as if he was protesting and trying to push Alfred away. That one had bushy eyebrows. Alfred glanced at Arthur, well, there was no doubt about who that was. Then behind them were three others, one that vaguely resembled Francis, there were two other people, but Alfred had no idea who they were.

"Who are they?" Alfred asked, pointing to the two boys at the back, one of them was very tall, the other was significantly smaller.

"Oh, Ivan and Yao," Matthew responded. "It has been quite a long time since I spoke to them personally, but I think you may have been in contact with them a little before the accident."

"Strange how you forgot so many things, isn't it?" Arthur asked, from where he was seated.

"How does it even work?" Alfred responded.

"You hit your head, you gave me your helmet," Arthur answered, sighing a little at the end.

"Why did you accept it?" Alfred asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You were persistent that I was the one to wear it."

"Yet you didn't even try to make me wear it?"

"Are you blaming me for this?"

"I guess so, yes," Alfred frowned.

"Well, I don't want to be in the same room as someone who obviously does not want to be around," Arthur mumbled. Closing his book and leaving it on the side before grabbing his crutches and leaving the room, slowly. It had gone really silent.

~ O ~

Arthur was sat at the table in Francis' dining room, he could not going into the kitchen as Francis prohibited it and he did not want to be in the living room with Alfred and Matthew. Not if he was being blamed for this whole situation. It really wasn't fair. Arthur sighed to himself, he felt like he had no freedom.

Arthur now felt the need to be a little more independent, plus, he wanted to go to the spare room that he was staying in. He then got off his chair and began to attempt to climb the stairs, he normally did it with a little help from Francis, but he just wanted to get out the way of everyone, he was obviously being annoying towards Francis and Alfred didn't seem too pleased with him.

It felt like a long trek to climb the stairs and it felt a little awkward too, but it felt good to be able to do something alone for once, and he knew that soon enough he would be able to walk again. As he reached the top, Arthur lowered himself down a little before sitting at the top of the stairs. It wasn't long before Francis walked past.

"What the hell? How did you get up there?" Francis asked, almost shouting. It had obviously made him jump a little.

"I just wanted to make sure I could do it as all, I wanted to feel a little more independent," Arthur grumbled.

"Why do you need to be more independent?"

"Why do you think, Frog?" Arthur asked, "I don't like having everyone helping me all the time, I can manage perfectly alone."

"If that is the case, why don't you just go home?" Francis pointed out, Arthur then realised that it was the best solution.

"Good idea, I'll go home tomorrow, it will be late soon," Arthur commented.

"I didn't really mean it..." Francis said slowly, "can you even get down from there?"

"Nope, but I don't really plan on getting down until morning, I'm sure I will be capable of doing so."

"If you say so," Francis sighed, watching as Arthur got back up and slowly made his way to his room.

* * *

**A/N :**

_Well well well. Arthur is just so silly. He just feels unloved 3: He just wants to be independent ;( So that is it for this chapter~ (I bloody love writing fanfiction) Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed~ It means a lot. So I'm going to say thank you in German. Danke~_

_xD It was completely pointless but that doesn't matter._

- FlutterCry


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** :

_Okay, so I'm surprised with the amount of reads this delightfully random story has been getting. So I am not going to bore you with the 'ohemgeez I thought this was going to be short' stuff. (I do it too much) SO! ON WITH THE STORY_

_(I do NOT own Hetalia. But imagine that, damn it'd be pretty cool)_

- FlutterCry

* * *

Francis was bored, even more so since Arthur returned to his home, it had been just over a week, believing he could look after himself. Francis knew that Arthur was annoyed at Alfred and believed he would be fine. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now, it was a hopeless subject.

He could hear Alfred and Matthew discussing when they were kids, they had seemed to have got a little closer, maybe because Alfred had seen all the photos and trusted Matthew a little more than anyone else. Francis felt a little left out and lonely, especially since he could no long yell at Arthur for trying to enter the kitchen. Arthur was probably cooking some crappy scones right now.

Francis walked into the living room and Alfred and Matthew looked up at him. "I'm a little paranoid about Arthur being left alone," the Frenchman sighed. "Maybe we should check up on him?"

"I didn't think he was serious...About leaving," Matthew responded quietly.

"Of course he was serious, this is Arthur we are talking about," Francis grumbled, "he can be very stupid sometimes."

"Maybe you can call him," Alfred suggested. Francis nodded before grabbing his mobile and selecting Arthur in his contacts list and ringing him. The phone rang for a short while, Francis paced impatiently.

"Heh...Hello," Arthur answered, "were you worried about me?" He asked, he sounded quite nervous.

"Oui, I was just concerned, are you sure about this?" Francis asked

"O-Of course I'm fine..." Arthur commented.

"Why are you nervous, mon ami? What has happened?" Francis questioned.

"I may have had a little fall," Arthur sighed.

"What do you mean by a little fall?" Francis exclaimed.

"I sort of tripped on the stairs, I'm okay now, nothing I couldn't handle," Arthur chuckled slightly.

"We're going to Arthur's and bringing him here," Francis grumbled, hanging up.

"Why? Do we all have to go?" Alfred moaned, pouting a little. He still behaved the exact same as he did before.

"He decided it'd be great to fall down the stairs, and I'm going to need a little help persuading him to come back," Francis said quickly, grabbing his car keys. Alfred mumbled something before standing up along with Matthew, then they went outside. Francis locked the door and they all climbed into the car.

~ O ~

Alfred was sat in the back of the car. He gazed out the windows and began thinking about everything that Matthew, his brother had told him. He also thought about how the man that was letting them stay with him was paranoid about the other guy who was sick and tired of being restricted. Yes, there were many things going through Alfred's mind. But it all changed when he saw something he recognised.

"I know this street," Alfred said, it was a little random and broke the awkward silence between them all.

"You know it?" Francis asked, as he turned.

"Yeah, Mattie and I used to play here as kids, with other kids too, there was a lady that always offered us cookies, she was a good cook," Alfred nodded.

"Yao's mother if I am correct," Matthew commented.

"I think so," Francis agreed. "But why do you remember this?"

"I don't know, hey that was where I found that dead skunk ages ago, do you remember Mattie?" Alfred said loudly, pointing at a spot on the pavement.

"Y-Yes, I do remember, how come your remembering it?"

"Does this mean that he will remember it all?" Francis whispered.

"I hope so," Matthew smiled.

~ O ~

They pulled up in front of Arthur's home, Matthew glanced back at Alfred hopefully. "Is this Arthur's house?" Alfred asked suddenly. "Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Alfred undid his seatbelt and almost flew out of the car.

"Uh, this might be a bit of a problem, this is a little bit sudden," Francis said quietly. "The doctors said he may not remember anything again, so what the hell is this?" Francis and Matthew both got out of the car in an attempt to catch up to Alfred, who had already opened Arthur's door and ran inside.

"What the hell are you doing you git!? Have you not heard of knocking?!" Arthur exclaimed, it could be heard from the outside of the house. Francis and Matthew both glanced at each other, both running inside.

"We thought we'd come in and get you," Francis said quickly, "because you fell, and then suddenly on the way here, Alfred began remembering everything..."

"Artie, what happened to your leg? Last thing I remember is all those people crowded around me, was it Lucy? Is Lucy okay?" Alfred said loudly, almost leaping onto the Brit to hug him. "I would never forgive myself if you died in that accident!"

"I wish I did," Arthur added quietly, "it'd be much better if you weren't squishing me to death." Alfred pulled away.

"I wonder what happened to Lucy..." Matthew said slowly.

"So are you going to come back? We don't want you to get hurt when you're alone," Francis smiled. Alfred offered Arthur his hand and smiled, Arthur lightened up a little.

"Yeah, I guess I'll come back," Arthur smiled, grabbing Alfred's hand, Alfred pulled Arthur up from the sofa.

"You have no idea how much I worried about you," Francis said loudly as Arthur let go of Alfred's hand after grabbing his crutches.

"Why were you worried, Frog?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No reason!" Francis said quickly.

It was as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

**A/N :**

_Oh and for the record, I have no idea what amnesia is like, so I'm just relying on Google and stuff. I'm not even aiming on this story being realistic. I'm pretty much just insane all the time ;D I try to hit at least 1,000 words per chapter and I sit there cheering myself through it xD Well, I **hopefully **plan on ending this soon (Maybe one more chapter?) Considering this was meant to be a oneshot, I'm pretty proud._

- FlutterCry


End file.
